Note-taking applications allow users to gather and organize text, pictures, digital handwriting, and audio and video recordings, as well as manage tasks, and, in some instances, share information with other users. These note-taking applications generally provide streamlined data management and improved organizational efficiency and productivity by storing and managing multiple users' notes in one location. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure are directed.